


Suspended moment

by ItsStillBeating



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsStillBeating/pseuds/ItsStillBeating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluffy Westallen wall sex drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspended moment

'Bar…' she chokes out and his grip on her lower thighs tighten and she shifts, wiggling her hips . There's a moment of intense pressure and then she's slowly sliding him in. She lets out a soft moan and Barry’s hands are tight on her thighs. He lets what feels like the last breath in his body out as she sighs. Her chest is pressed against him and he can feel the heave of her chest and the softness of her firm nipples. He is breathing hard and so is she and she looks at him and her face is tense and her eyes mixed.

‘Bar…ry’ and her breath hitches as he starts to move. He presses his hips up and Iris bounces very slightly and rolls her hips down. ‘Uhh..’. Iris gives a little roll of her hips and Barry is full of joy. They start to get into a rhythm. Iris is frantic and sporadic and fluid. Her arms reach under his and up and her hands grasp his shoulders, which she uses for leverage. She keeps levying herself up, like a sexed ballerina. She is all gripping and grinding down and Barry is just trying to keep up like he has been his whole life. He manages ‘This feels, ah, so good Iris’ frantically in between his thrusts. Iris winks at him. Her face is covered in dew and her lip is in her mouth but she still manages to tease him with her, ‘Yeah?’. And _god_ she’s limber.

And _fuck_ if she isn’t the most beautiful vision he could have ever beheld. He can feel Iris around him, clenching firmly as he moves. She’s vocal but not dramatic. She’s not high pitched screams or long loud moans. She’s soft warm full gasps and ‘uhn’s and ‘fuck!’s that start small and get louder and faster like a crescendo. She’s Iris He has to keep moving the hair off of her forehead and out of her eyes so he can look at her face. When she locks eyes with him as she pushes down and sinks against him with purpose he feels his cock jerk, hard, and he wonders how he’s lasted this long. Iris starts to get louder and her gyrations become shorter and jerkier. She pistons her hips and tightens her thighs around him.

Fuck he can feel the tightening of her stomach as she rides him. He wets his two fingers and applies vibration to her clit. It’s mere moments before she hooks her free leg into the crook of his opposite arm and positively croons his name. She pulls herself up and collapses, sticky and sated with her head nestled on his neck. 'Oh Iris.' he says, stroking her hair and she looks up and grins at him wickedly. 'I'm not done yet.'


End file.
